


Maternal

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex tells Anne that she wants to add a member to their family.





	

Logically, Alex knew that it was too soon to be asking about this. Their enemies were still active, and bringing another member into their family would just create another target. But…

But Anne had gone missing so suddenly before. And she’d been away for two years. Alex wrapped her arms around her stomach, gnawing at her bottom lip. If she waited any longer, who knew what might happen?

“You look nervous,” said Anne. “Though I don’t know why. We’re already married.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Alex, grinning with a breathy little laugh.

“Then what is it?” asked Anne. “Come on, you can tell me.” She took one of Alex’s hands, and gave a fond smile at the sight of Alex playing with the ends of her hair.

“I-I want to have a baby with you,” said Alex, twirling her hair around her finger.

“Is that wise though?” asked Anne.

“No, but neither is planning a wedding during a time of war. But we did that,” said Alex. “But I don’t like waiting around for things to happen.” Anne was silent but took Alex’s other hand, rubbing her thumbs over the backs of Alex’s hands.

“Well, we’d need to use a donor,” said Anne. “We are both girls.”

“Maybe we won’t need to,” said Alex. “I did a little research when I started thinking about it and apparently it’s possible for the Star Soul Rider or Aideen to create new life from two or more living beings. They do have life magic, after all.”

“And have you asked Lisa yet?” asked Anne.

“I mentioned it to her,” said Alex. “I hope she’s been researching and practicing.”

“Let’s ask her,” said Anne.

“So we’re doing it?” asked Alex, her stomach still twisting with nerves.

“Yes,” said Anne, and kissed her. “Let’s have a baby.” Alex squealed in excitement and jumped into Anne’s arms, wrapping her arms around her.

“So, I see you two have talked about it,” said Lisa when she saw the two girls walk into the stables at New Hillcrest.

“Yes, we’re doing it,” said Alex, holding tight to Anne’s hand. “Do you know how to do it yet?”

“Yeah, and I know how it works,” said Lisa. “Linda insisted on helping me so I wouldn’t mess it up. We’re talking about making new life, here.”

“So is it like cloning?” asked Anne.

“No, it’s more like IVF only without any of the scientific instruments,” said Lisa. “At least, that’s how Linda explained it. She’s trying to convince me to study the life sciences.”

“That might be a good idea, actually,” said Alex. “You might even be able to improve your healing ability. I’d also add veterinary science and plant biology too.”

“Oh, not you too,” said Lisa with a roll of her eyes. “Alright, I guess I’ll think about it. But for now, I know enough to let you two have a baby that will be purely yours.”

“How does it work, then?” asked Alex. “Two eggs can’t make a baby.”

“I think the magic turns one egg into a sperm,” said Lisa. “Then they fertilise and I put the result in whoever wants to carry the baby.”

“That sounds simple enough,” said Anne.

“So who wants to carry it?” asked Lisa.

“I do,” said Alex.

“Really? But you’re the warrior,” said Anne.

“Give yourself some credit, girl,” said Alex. “You’re just as strong as me, if not stronger. And I’ve always wanted to have a baby.”

“Oh yes, I remember the kitsune incident,” said Anne. Alex blushed at the memory. 

“Well, this time you won’t have to take the baby back,” said Lisa. “It’ll be yours. And Anne’s.”

“And we can create and decorate the nursery together, and throw a baby shower, and maybe a gender reveal party, and mama will get to see her grandchild all the time,” Alex listed off, grinning at the excitement of it all.

“Who knew a warrior could be so maternal?” Lisa chuckled, and walked off to grab her spell book.

Anne wrapped her arms around her wife, pressing her face into Alex’s hair.

“I love how excited you are about this,” said Anne

“You better not put the kid in child beauty pageants,” said Alex.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” said Anne. “Those things are awful. And if our child wants to become a model, I’ll tell them the truth about the modelling industry. Though with my stunning good looks and your beautiful physique, they’ll make an excellent model.”

“Already planning on your future kid’s career, huh?” said Lisa, returning with the book.

“You know it,” said Alex. “So, how do we do this spell?”

“Oh, it’s pretty easy,” said Lisa. “I just have to concentrate. Good thing we all have the same cycle.”

“That is handy,” said Anne. “Should we be sitting down for this?”

“Alex should probably be,” said Lisa. “And me too. It takes a lot of energy to create new life.”

They moved into the lounge room of Lisa and Louisa’s home, and Alex sat down on the couch with Anne beside her. Lisa took a seat in an armchair that she pulled across from them.

“Alright, here we go,” said Lisa, and took a deep breath.

Anne felt something strange in her stomach, and then there was a tugging sensation. The magic warmed Alex’s stomach, though she didn’t feel much beyond that. When Lisa finished, her hands stopped glowing and she slumped back into her seat, closing her eyes.

“Done,” said Lisa. “Have fun with the morning sickness and tiredness and everything. And congratulations.”

“Thank you,” said Anne, though Alex was much more excited.

“Thank you!” Alex squealed, and quickly crossed the room to hug her friend.

“You’re welcome,” said Lisa, giving her a tired smile. “If you want to take a pregnancy test, it’ll show up positive tomorrow morning.”

“How do you know?” asked Alex. “Who else have you tested this on?” Lisa pointed to herself.

“Oh, I thought you were just getting fat. All that chocolate catching up with you,” said Anne. Lisa opened her eyes to glare at her. “Congratulations.”

“I’m sure the druids will be happy about two pregnant Soul Riders,” said Alex. “But who cares? If they wanted us to do what they wanted, they should’ve helped us out earlier. But congrats, Lise.”

“Thanks,” said Lisa. “I had to test it on myself first.”

“Good thinking,” said Alex. “Well, we’d better leave you now.”

“Get some rest and prepare for the months ahead,” said Lisa. 

“I will,” said Alex. “And thank you again.”

Lisa smiled at her again, and Alex left with her wife.


End file.
